Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional electronic apparatus 1 disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/885,529 includes a base 11, and an electronic module 10 that is mounted to the base 11. The electronic module 10 includes a terminal unit 12, a first electronic unit 13 and a second electronic unit 14. The base 11 includes a surrounding wall 112 that has opposite first and second wall sections 113, 114, and that defines a receiving space 111. The terminal unit 12 includes two first terminals 121 that are mounted to the first wall section 113 of the surrounding wall 112, two second terminals 122 that are mounted to the second wall section 114 of the surrounding wall 112, a first grounding terminal 123 that is mounted to the second wall section 114, a second grounding terminal 124 that is mounted to the first wall section 113, and two connecting terminals 125 that are mounted to the second wall section 114.
The first electronic unit 13 and the second electronic unit 14 are received in the receiving space 111. The first electronic unit 13 includes a first winding core 131, a conducting wire 132 that is wound on the first winding core 131, and a first connecting wire 133 that is wound on the first winding core 131. The conducting wire 132 has two wire sections each connected to a respective one of the first terminals 121 and the second grounding terminal 124. The first connecting wire 133 has two wire sections each connected to a respective one of the connecting terminals 125 and the first grounding terminal 123. The second electronic unit 14 includes a second winding core 141, and two second connecting wires 142 that are wound on the second winding core 141. Each of the second connecting wires 142 is connected to a respective one of the second terminals 122 and a respective one of the connecting terminals 125.
When assembling the conventional electronic apparatus 1, the process of winding the conducting wire 132 and the first connecting wire 133 to the first winding core 131, and the process of winding the second connecting wires 142 to the second winding core 141 can be conducted at the same time, thereby reducing the total amount of time for assembling the conventional electronic apparatus 1. Nonetheless, since all of the first terminals 121, the second terminals 122, the first grounding terminal 123, second grounding terminal 124 and the connecting terminals 125 protrude from the base 11 in the same direction, it is difficult and time-consuming for a user to connect each wire to the correct terminal.